Several professions, including dancers, cheerleaders, actors, business men, athletes, models, and pageant participants frequently travel and are given limited time and space to dress. Many of these professionals and performers have numerous sets of clothing to wear, depending on the performance or situation.
Traditionally, these numerous changes of clothes have been stored in a garment bag, a steam trunk, or a suitcase. When accessed, the container that the clothes are stored in provide little or no protection from wrinkling, ripping, or soiling the clothes.
More specifically, circumstances are often such that one or more changes of clothing are required in a location that there simply is no rack, hook, shelf, or other location in which to place garments that must stay wrinkle free and orderly. In such a situation, clothing is often dropped, wrinkled, stained or otherwise ruined for its intended purpose. Furthermore the lack of order created by searching for a particular garment or accessory can create disorder, cause frustration, and slow down a user that is typically short on time.